workofzanet69fandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 1 (AIAG)
This story is heavily inspired by "More Than Equal" by Ordinarily Prudent, "Cadmean Victory" by DarknessEnthroned, and several of Arcturus Peverell's stories. As such some ideas will be emulated, but not to the extent it's more than mere emulation of some aspects. This story is intended to be a prequel for a Harry Potter/Star Wars Crossover. An Insect Among Gods. Harry was so annoyed! The school hated him one minute and when he saved their worthless lives, they were all friendly and tried to pretend they never mistreated him! The worst of them was Ron, who Harry only kept around out of pity, and to make himself feel better about dumbing himself down. Hermione was tolerable, at least she tried to spend time with both of them, but Ron was just a selfish loser, who wanted to ride his coat tails to a higher status and ditched Harry when his poor circumstances endangered that. Harry was done holding back to make others feel better! He was a genius playing dumb and he was done wasting his potential and studying in secret! Now... Harry just needed to calm down. Harry came to the Chamber of Secrets for just that reason. There had to be something more than a basilisk storage here. The legacy of House Slytherin disappeared with Salazar Slytherin's death, but they still held a vacant seat on the Wizengamot that hadn't been used since the days of the Wizards' Council. Harry continued casting detection and cleaning spells, the former of which he could cast wandlessly and silently. Harry eventually found another snake symbol on a wall near Slytherin's statue and commanded it to open. To his surprise, it worked and a door appeared! He cautiously entered, while looking for traps and casting every detection spell that he knew for such things. It was all for nothing, because there were none. Harry continued into the hall and headed towards the light at the end of it. When Harry entered what looked like an office and apartment, I saw fires still going strong. "Gubriathan fire..." Harry said in awe. "I thought it would look different than normal fire." "I'm sorry that you are disappointed," Harry heard a sarcastic voice drawl. He quickly turned and aimed his wand at the source of the voice... And saw a portrait! The voice obviously came from the painted person, an elderly man with white hair, glowing green eyes and immaculate green and silver robes. He was looking at Harry in part amusement and derision. "Close your mouth boy, you will collect flies." The man said. Harry read the parselscript written below the portrait and discovered that it was Salazar Slytherin himself. "You're Salazar Slytherin..." Harry said in awe. "No? Really? I had no idea! I thought I was Godric Gryffindor!" Salazar replied mockingly "You must be my descendant, I haven't met one in many centuries." "I actually defeated your descendant and somehow gained his parseltongue ability, at least according to the headmaster." "Your headmaster is an idiot then. Unless you performed a ritual of sacrifice to take my descendants abilities and skills for yourself, then your headmaster is wrong." Salazar said, carefully watching his heir and saw no sign of recognition. "Which you obviously haven't done, since you aren't even aware of the existence of such things. There are blood wards on certain areas of my personal domain here that only let descendants of my wife and myself inside. This descendant of mine was most likely descended from my illegitimate daughter who married into the degenerate Gaunt family." "Tom's mother was a Gaunt, according to my research." Harry replied, quite glad he had looked into Tom's past for potential weaknesses to exploit. "I suppose I could be your heir... Are you aware that history regards you as power-hungry, cunning, determined, ambitious, resourceful, and a muggle hater who wanted muggles all eradicated?" "The last of those is a lie. I merely distrusted them and wanted total separation and to liberate muggle-borns from their parents and to raise them as proper magical's brought up in our culture. The others considered that cruel and failed to realize that it would ensure our safety with less effort on our parts. Now... Why don't you tell me about yourself?" Salazar said. "Well, my names Harry Potter. I went into Gryffindor due to my fame, your houses reputation, and my desire to hide my true nature from everyone. Your descendant recently unleashed your basilisk on the school and I was blamed for it when I saved someones life with parseltongue and revealed that I had the ability. I decided to explore down here because of all the idiots pretending they never turned against me. Only one apologized." Harry said, to Salazar's interest. Salazar was impressed by Harry's natural inclination for secrecy or omission, it was a good skill to have. "My so-called best friend was only associating with me to benefit from my fame, but he didn't apologize and I have grown beyond the point where I find that an interesting skill to study." "This fame of yours, how did you acquire it?" Salazar asked. "When I was fifteen months old, a Dark Lord named Voldemort, really your descendant Tom Marvolo Riddle tried ending my life with a Killing Curse... I survived with only a lightning bolt shaped scar on my forehead. No-one knows how it happened; truthfully my mother likely did something and I have wrongly been given credit for it." Harry replied, outwardly satisfying Salazar's curiosity. Salazar would be trying to determine how he survived such a powerful curse to see if it could be repeated infinitely. "The basilisk?" "Slain with Gryffindor's Sword," Harry replied. "Sorry, but it wouldn't obey my attempts to take control of it and I had too." "You will need to contact the goblins and have them harvest it. It should be worth a lot of gold. You will need to have an ability and heritage test also, it will show you your ancestors and abilities. You won't be able to acquire the Lordship ring from the goblins, I have it stored here for safe-keeping and to prevent the unworthy from destroying my legacy." Salazar said, and Harry nodded along. "There is a Slytherin vault in Gringotts, but it only contains a fraction of the families wealth and was built up through investment and hobbies. I deemed the blood wards and other fun protections placed here far more trustworthy." "Now... I would like to know what my heir is capable of so that I can train you better. Tell me every detail. Every battle or duel. Every skill. Tell me all of this and I can help you seize the opportunities you might have missed." Salazar said. Salazar needed more information about Harry. Harry nodded and began his story. The abuse by the Dursley's and them generally being sub-human trash, Salazar laughed at that remark. Harry told him how he was forced to dumb himself down, but did so far less when he was told of the magical world and attended Hogwarts; now he feigned being a borderline genius rather than his actual genius self. Salazar ordered Harry to stop and told him to find friends who accept their inferiority to him, rather than dumb himself down. Harry revealed his suspicions of Lockhart and how he disarmed him, stunned Ron Weasley and tricked Lockhart into taking the faulty wand through deception and a compulsion charm... Salazar laughed at that! Harry also revealed his secret studies... Harry revealed that he mastered Occlumency in a month, could cast several spells silently, sense magic, and do limited wandless magic. He revealed, to his shame, that he was a mediocre Legilimens and could merely scan surface thoughts and actually had difficulty with it. He revealed his combat history, it was limited, but Salazar had a pleased gleam in his eyes. He revealed how advanced he was in his studies and how poorly Hogwarts was doing... Salazar was pleased, despite the damage to his legacy. He atleast had a worthy heir to continue his name and bloodline. "Well you are quite impressive, Harry," Salazar began. "You will want to take these OWLs and NEWTs in History of Magic and the OWL in Potions. The teachers are of unacceptable quality and aren't worth your time. You will need to test out of Defence Against the Dark Arts, of course. I will teach you everything I know and teach you proper battle magic." "I will do that and that sounds great." Harry replied. Inwardly, he was ecstatic! He would be learning from one of Hogwarts Founders! "Are you aware of the Right of Conquest?" Salazar asked. "I am not." Harry replied instantly. "When you defeat someone thrice you may claim their assets, titles, and even their wives and daughters if you wished it." Salazar said, smirking when Harry blushed at the implication. "As it stands, you could neutralize Tom's weak claim on House Slytherin and strip him of the Gaunt and Slytherin family magic. That would greatly weaken him and remove a lot of weapons in his arsenal. You can also neutralize these Malfoy idiots as threats, and seize Lockharts wealth if that law is still in effect." "It sounds too good to be true. Is there a way for them to contest it or regain what they lost?" Harry asked cautiously, to Salazar's approval. "They can challenge you to a duel to the death, once." Salazar replied, while interested in Harry's response. "And I haven't finished my education, so I would need a champion bound with oaths and contracts. I would need a suitable reward for said champions and back up champions in case one is killed." Harry realized. "Added to that, I need to conceal my true skills as long as it is beneficial to me. My champions also need to be expendable to me, so that I don't lose anyone I deem useful." Yes, Salazar thought, he had a worthy heir. "A well thought out strategy. Who would you use?" Salazar asked. "The current headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. He's also the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards. I'm not sure if he could act as champion." "He could, but he would have to agree first." Salazar replied. "So I would either need good will or leverage. I could indiscreetly look into other schools, forcing Dumbledore to appease me, or merely cite the chance to weaken Tom, who still exists without a body." "You have your options. Now you just need to choose one and act on it." Salazar said, with clear approval for Harry. "In the meantime... We should begin your training and improving your health, but first you need to take up the Lordship of House Slytherin and seize House Gaunt." Salazar said, before opening his portrait to reveal a massive vault full of gold bars, ingots, and coins; it had silver bars, coins and ingots; as well as the same in bronze and copper. There must have been billions in precious metals! The innumerable gems probably even had similar value. "The center pedestal has the ring as well as proof of ownership of Hogwarts and a self-updating map that shows where everyone is. The map is bound to the Slytherin bloodline and can only be seen by mine and my wifes descendants." Salazar said, as Harry entered the vault to look around. "Oh and do hurry up! You can marvel at your new wealth later!" Harry retrieved the ring, placed it on the appropriate finger, and quickly left the vault. "Well, Lord Slytherin... If it weren't for those Gryffindor colors, you would look great." Salazar said, with a smirk. "Anyway, the ring enables you to control Hogwarts; including it's wards and is a Portkey to the families properties and this chamber. You can claim House Gaunt and their weak claim to House Slytherin by repeating these words... By right of magical conquest, I claim the titles of Tom Marvolo Riddle." "By right of magical conquest, I claim the titles of Tom Marvolo Riddle." Harry repeated. Suddenly, there was a flash of light and a ring appeared on his hand... For the Most Ancient and Noble House of Gaunt. "Now say: I strip Tom Marvolo Riddle of the Slytherin and Gaunt of family magic and all privileges of a descendant of a Hogwarts Founder." Salazar said. Harry quickly repeated the words and the magic entered him, enhancing his dormant parselmagic ability. "Excellent... Now I will begin teaching you several spells, and we will use some potions and rituals to get you to peak physical condition. You are seriously malnourished and will need good health to reach your full potential." "Alright..." Harry agreed. Time Skip The last of the term was great, Harry admitted, as he walked towards the Headmaster's Office. He had undertaken rituals designed to counter-act damage done to his health or damage from abuse and had begun a potion regimen to heal his eyes and further improve his over all health. He had learned some old magic from Salazar and low-level battle magic, and when Salazar learned that it wasn't tiring Harry out as much as average wizards, Salazar had him test his magical power by using it for four hours. Apparently, Harry was a twelve year old Sorcerer or atleast near that level of power. Salazar deemed that mildly impressive, but advised Harry to keep working hard to grow his power and knowledge further. Harry had informed the Ministry and Goblins of his seizing of Gilderoy Lockharts wealth for his attack on an Heir of a Most Ancient and Noble House, and Neville agreed to claim he advised him on the matter. Neville's skill in Occlumency would keep the truth secret from those Harry deemed untrustworthy... Ron had thrown a tantrum when Harry refused his friendship, in front of the entire Gryffindor House, no less. Percy had to quickly remove his apoplectic and almost murderous younger brother from the Commonroom. Thankfully, Fred and George remained Harry's friends and actually chose his side over their own brother. Percy later did the same and apologized for Ron's behavior. Harry still had plans to continue his revenge against Ron though... And he knew exactly where to strike. Harry arrived near the Gargoyle guarding Dumbledore's office "I need to speak with the headmaster. It's urgent." Harry said, while feeling like an idiot. Even if the statue did possess some sentience, it was still embarrassing to talk too it. "The headmaster will see you now," the Gargoyle said, before stepping aside. Harry began his climb to Dumbledore's office and saw the open door, but wanted to knock to be polite. "Come in, Harry," Dumbledore said, before Harry could knock. "Thank you, Sir." Harry said, while inwardly annoyed at the subtle power display. "You wished to speak with me?" Dumbledore asked. "Yes, headmaster. I was advised to seize House Slytherin and Gaunt from Riddle and to seize Gilderoy Lockharts for his assault on me. I have already done so, and there is no threat to those acquisitions at this time. I intend to seize House Malfoy also and I have need of a champion for when they contest it. I would like you to be that champion." Harry said, carefully observing Dumbledore's expression. "They deserve a second chance, Harry. That would only drive them closer to Voldemort." Dumbledore said, worried that Harry would actually speed up Tom's resurrection by giving Lucius or Draco nothing to lose. "Well, it's a good thing that Malfoy threatened me and is a suspect in a crime. Draco is a complete idiot with no talent, and a by-product of a loveless arranged marriage. That is all three Malfoy threats dealt with. Lucius Malfoy can be sent to Azkaban or heavily watched. It's happening either way, headmaster. I just thought that you deserved the chance to help defeat this evil that arose under your watch. Malfoys wealth can be used against good or for it... It's a very simple choice for me." "I can't do it," Dumbledore lied. "I'm Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, it would be a conflict of interest." "I actually already checked and you can. Most just assume you can't, but there is nothing confirming it." Harry replied, concealing his amusement at Dumbledore's attempt to avoid defeating a Death Eater. "I will be incredibly busy preparing Hogwarts for the next school year, my boy." Dumbledore said, with false sadness. "I'm sorry, but I must decline." "I'll pay you 5000 Galleons..." Harry said in annoyance. "No, Harry," Dumbledore replied firmly. "Oh well. I am considering transferring to another school by the way," Harry said, removing acceptance letters to several schools. Dumbledore looked very annoyed and slightly angry. "Your tuition to Hogwarts is already paid." Dumbledore informed Harry coldly. "Hogwarts is a scam and I'm considering suing the school for the return of the money. You have incompetent instruction in three core classes and cannot provide an adequate education for anyone. Hogwarts is even listed as inferior to some minor schools..." Harry began. "The children do deserve good educations at a fair price, after all. I will leave you to your work, maybe you will even find some spare time." Harry left Dumbledore's office, leaving an annoyed headmaster in his wake and a magical contract to be signed. "I like him!" Phineas Nigellus Black said with a smirk. "He didn't believe your appallingly bad lies either!" "It appears you either agree or be ruined and humiliated. You would likely lose your position as headmaster if he followed through on those promises, and you would deserve such a punishment for damaging the reputation of Hogwarts." Armando Dippet said, somewhat harshly. Dumbledore just ignored them and sought his own council. Harry was forcing him to either defeat Malfoy, a Death Eater, and someone who would murder children, or have his own reputation destroyed. Albus would freely admit that he deserved what was happening to him, he had done cruel things to the few for the betterment of many. He placed Harry with his relatives to keep him humble, safe, and away from arrogance or entitlement and ignored the minor abuse that he suffered. He had placed Harry in danger repeatedly to test him and even tried stealing Nicolas' Philosophers Stone, which was merely a perfect forgery. Albus needed that stone to counter Voldemort after the Horcrux in Harry was destroyed along with Harry! Oh, Albus would save Harry if he could; he wasn't needlessly cruel, but he wasn't finding any other alternatives. He considered looking inside the Potter vaults for answers, but would have to resort to theft and bribery, and that was unacceptable. When people sunk to such means they became foolish, greedy, arrogant, and careless. And they left a trail of evidence that not even Albus Dumbledore could cover up! Secretly, Albus would admit that he was pleased that the Stone was a fake. He was pleased to not be a thief, and perhaps fate was showing him that there was a better way. To think, Molly Weasley even asked him to betroth Ginny to Harry! Albus didn't have the authority or the desire to give Molly access to Harry's wealth. The eldest Weasley's made horrible financial decisions and would have it wasted in a matter of weeks! Albus was quite glad that Harry had ended his friendship with young Ronald; Ron's mind was a cesspool of greed, selfishness, and laziness, and Harry was lucky to be rid of him and to have found some true friends. Albus just wished, for the thousandth time that Harry had a chance of living to see the end of the war... Albus would have to see to the end of Tom, once and for all and no matter the cost. Albus signed the, admittedly, incredibly well-written magical contract, and sent Fawkes to deliver it to Harry. I hope you can save yourself and everyone else, Harry, Albus thought sadly. Gringotts Harry had finally arrived at Gringotts, having informed the Dursley's that they didn't have to pick him up at King's Cross Station and that they would be discussing a way for him too lessen the burden of Harry's presence. Harry went to the nearest open teller. "Excuse me, Master Goblin," Harry said smoothly. "Where might I take a heritage and magical ability test?" "In the Inheritance Department," The goblin replied, with the closest approximation of politeness for goblins. "Down the hallway to the left, five doors down on the right side." Harry nodded gratefully, removing a Sickle. "Thank you," Harry said, placing it near him and walking to the hallway, leaving behind an appreciative Goblin. Harry arrived at the Inheritance Department and knocked on the door. "Enter!" A harsh and deep voice said. Harry did so, closing the door behind him for privacy. "I wish to take a heritage and magical ability test," Harry said, wasting no time whatsoever. The goblin seemed to appreciate that. "Have a seat, I'll gather the things for it." The goblin said rudely. "Each test will cost ten Galleons each and payment is to be rendered before the test." Harry nodded, suppressing his annoyance at the goblins rudeness, and withdrew the requested twenty Galleons and placed it on the desk. The goblin placed two parchments and black quills on his desk. "Drip seven drops of blood onto each of the parchments," The goblin ordered, handing Harry a ritual knife. Harry pricked his finger and dripped seven drops of blood the parchment for lineage and repeated the process on the for abilities. "The ability test is much quicker, so you may read over that while you wait for the other to finish." The goblin added as the quills began writing. Harry nodded and picked up the ability test when it stopped writing. Panmnesia Parseltongue Fire Elemental Water Elemental Storm Elemental Mage Sight No magical bindings or diseases impairing magical function. "Judging by that smile you have an impressive report." The goblin commented. "Yes... How does one recruit trainers to teach them to control their abilities?" Harry asked. "Gringotts can arrange meetings and find them for you. For a price, of course." "I will strongly consider that, I just want to talk to my adviser first." Harry replied, as the goblin checked the other test. "Well... Hadrian 'Harry' James Potter, you have quite the impressive pedigree, and a thief for ancestor." The goblin said, angrily, before tossing it at Harry, who caught it and began reading through it. Through House Potter, Harry could claim the Potter, Peverell, and Gryffindor Lordships, which he planned to do. Through his mother, though... Harry could claim House Slytherin, le Fay, and House Emrys, which was conquered and seized by Morgana le Fay herself. Apparently, he was now also King of Avalon. "The test results triggered an alert and the rings are being brought here as we speak. Congratulations on being the most wealthy person in the world and remember to watch out for whores who want to take your money." The goblin said, to Harry's amusement. "I always do," Harry replied with a smile. "Where can I arrange for a recently slain basilisk to be rendered?" "With your Account Manager. In your case you will have to pick one." "I will wait and see which has less money," Harry replied, as the door quickly opened and a young goblin ran in. "I brought the rings!" He said excitedly. "Can I meet the new Lord le Fay?" "No! Get out! You are embarrassing yourself!" The department head said angrily, causing the young goblin quickly leave, while looking like a kicked puppy. "If you will place those rings on your fingers, King Ragnok will most likely want to meet with you." The goblin said, to Harry's confusion, causing the goblin to sigh. "All of those accounts will likely be given to a more successful Account Manager or even the King himself." Harry finished placing all the rings on right hand, willing the Slytherin and le Fay rings invisible. The Peverell House would require research to discover it's history. "Well? Get out! You don't get more lordships and wealth just by sitting there looking pleased!" The goblin said snidely. "Rude little prick," Harry said, shocking the goblin, and then exiting the office. "Lord Potter?" A goblin asked politely, waiting outside. "Yes?" Harry questioned in return. "I am Goldtooth, and King Ragnok will see you now," Goldtooth said, before gesturing for Harry to follow him. Harry complied and let himself be led to the King of the Goblins. They arrived at King Ragnok's office, minutes later, and Harry was let into the waiting area. "Your status as King of Avalon means that you don't have to bow, though most humans don't anyway, but do not insult him, because he will kill you and mount your head on a spear outside the bank." Goldtooth said, before ushering Harry into Ragnok's office, before he could even think of running away. "Welcome, Lord le Fay," King Ragnok said from behind his desk. "Thank you, King Ragnok." Harry said in return. "You wished to speak with me?" "Yes, but first I must ask you a question... Was the goblin who handled your lineage and ability test rude to you?" "Very much so. Called one of my ancestors a thief and acted as if my mere presence was a burden he was forced to endure." Ragnok nodded and gestured to his assistant. "His ancestor, King Ragnuk forged the Sword of Gryffindor and he feels that he deserves to be King, despite the fact that he's lazy, rude, entitled, and works less skillfully. As such, considering the fact that his line is now extinct, the Goblin Nation hereby relinquishes it's claim upon the Sword of Gryffindor to House Gryffindor." Ragnok said, all but confirming that he just had a goblin executed. "Thank you," Harry replied. "Anyway. I will be having the best of your Account Managers manage the accounts, the Potter Account Manager will be keeping his job; he is among the best in the bank and has made you a lot of money already. Now... will you want the holdings of House Gaunt and Tom Marvolo Riddle added to those of House Slytherin?" Harry replied yes. "And the holdings of Gilderoy Lockhart? Estimated at roughly fifteen million Galleons." "Add them to one of my least wealthy houses." "So House Gryffindor. I heard rumors that you slew a basilisk and would like it rendered..." Secretly, Ragnok was spying on his former enemy, who had tried a rebellion and was defeated and was placed in the Inheritance Department to watch all those who claimed their inheritances prosper. It was a fun kind of torture where his enemy was reminded of his failure and others successes. "Yes. I wish to keep some parts for rituals and potions though. It's sixty feet long, so that shouldn't be a problem." "That can be arranged and it will be worth more than several old families combined net-worth." Ragnok replied. "Excellent. I will also be seizing House Malfoy soon, under Right of Conquest." Harry replied, to Ragnok's shock. "Damn!" Ragnok said in surprise. "You are going to have a lot of wealth. Bordering on having insane and illogical amounts of it." Harry smiled in reply. That was the point!